geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Theea Brone
|playedBy = Sarah Scheller|image = Theea.jpg|class=Expert|role = Rifle-thrower, mercy-killer, thief. Coms officer and diplomat in Hexie’s absence.|height = 5' 4”|comments=Has additional joints in her hands for enhanced agility|weapon=Rifle, knife|quote1=I don't think I could live in a world where I couldn't do what I wanted.|quote2 = I can do anything with enough time.|quote3 = I'm just sayin': it's perfection in action.|species = Human|age = < 2 TY}} Background I don't have a good tagline for her ... She stole it. ''~Sarah.See the introductions right after the break of . Theea (played by Sarah Scheller) is a thieving, tech-savvy humanWith this caveat: ''I'm not even fully human. See . rogue with strange finger joint modifications. Theea is not a fighter. She only used her rifle as a throwing weapon or a clubAs of and . until Rachel Lucas taught her to use it in a more conventional fashion. She may or may not be more effective with her knife but she saves it for mercy murders''See ., at first. ] Besides stealing potentially valuable goods, she enjoyed watching Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. work out "for reasons," and nick-named him "Salmon Bars." She is also fond of engaging in harmless mischief with Kika or just hanging out with her. Theea hides much about herself as best she can: her age, her feelings, her emotions. She keeps her composure, looks unconcerned in most situations. She disguises her thoughts not just to others, as S''he rose-colors things for herself a lot.''Sarah, about Theea, in . Despite her attitude, she eventually starts ''studying''To be clear, the hanging room built by Kika was called the ''Copulation Cube in their honor. with Conrad and her relationship with Xe'anna becomes very strained after she faults Xe'anna for failing to save him from probable death. Theea also seems to feel real guilt when Xe'anna feels betrayed because she hid crucial information about Oxana from her captain. Theea involuntarily opens up to Ludwig Van Pelt when he uses his telepathic ability to read her thoughts. This is how we find out that her bravado hides fear before the battle with the Raze.See . Duranga Theea elopes before the Bat'leth sets out for Usvedi and goes on a side trip to a planet called Duranga. While there, she gathers information about weapons that could be acquired and fitted onto TsarinSee . IRL, Sarah had missed the previous three episodes.. When the subject of returning to Duranga to actually acquire the weapons comes up laterSee ., Theea suggests that it could end being a grab and run affair. She also asks to be called by her cover name of Neea while there. This mission ends up being delayed until after they hire an expert to install these weapons. A language nerd During a five-day jump toward the Cupertino System, Theea studies the Pramissan language. She is reluctant to ask for Ary's help and does it on her own, at first. She learns a few words such as Hello. Then Ary successfully engages her when she proposes to teach her expletives. Theea memorizes a handful, but has a terrible accent.See . Getting cyberware On Maera, Theea enthusiastically accepts that surgeon Chalean Anio implant her skull with a removable piece of experimental cyberware to help her accomplish the mission Anio has just tasked the group with. The device is a data phase tap that allows her to access and tap into systems from a short distance and gives her some level of visual overlay. She has an access in her non-dominant left hand, but the rest of the control is done through neural interfaces. The surgery itself gives her 3 temporary system strain and the devices adds 2 permanent strain to that. Using the system adds even more temporary strain, 1 per use. In more details: with this device, Theea can detect systems 5m from her, and control them from 2m or up to 10cm through a wall: she can get data lines that are in a wall by running her hand over the wall and then accessing it directly. She still needs a third-party device, such as a compad, to do things more effectively and get more than a basic overlay. In game terms, Theea gets penalties to hacking if she is just using the data tap to get into a systemLauren: Without an external device, it's like shitty menus from an old iPod, she doesn't have a full overlay reading.. If she uses a compad to access the information, it's gonna be a lot more effective. Theea still needs line shunts before she can tap onto heavily secured computers.See . Thee keeps using the data tap after the initial mission on Maera, anytime it can help access technology. This data tap does not function on Tsarin, unless Theea finds a purely technological component to use it onSee .. Fighting the good fight Theea has one very compelling reason to support Xe'anna's quixotic endeavor to fight the Raze, and maybe even convince a reluctant, unconcerned, Rachel Lucas to join this fight: ''Besides, what good is it to be one of the last five people alive if there is only five people alive? I mean, at that point, who are you stealing from?''See . Notes Category:Leviathan Category:Leviathan Player Characters